


Hospitality

by IhaveAbadfeelingAboutThis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IhaveAbadfeelingAboutThis/pseuds/IhaveAbadfeelingAboutThis
Summary: A few years after the war, Neville invites Draco over to his place to talk. Draco is sure he is going to mess this up.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom & Draco Malfoy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Hospitality

**Author's Note:**

> Had this scene in my head, and no fic to put it in, so figured it was time to give drabble writing a shot

“Can I get you something to drink?” Neville asked, going to the cold box and peering inside. “Pumpkin juice? Butter beer?” Before Draco could think of a way to politely refuse, Neville opened a cabinet. “Hot chocolate?”

Draco recognized this as the peace offering that it was, but had lost all tolerance for the sugar that made up so much of the Wizarding diet. “That’s… a list of three things I don’t drink,” he answered, fearing he was confirming that he was an irredeemable arse.

But Neville simply reached into another cabinet, held out an empty glass, and offered, “Aguamenti?”


End file.
